


Something

by alittlenutjob



Category: The Mindy Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/pseuds/alittlenutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is, as Jeremy Reed would put it, a bit of "fribbeldy frou" for Valentine's Day. As always I own nothing and write this with the greatest respect for the creators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

"Whoa, who broke out the big guns? Which one of you nerds sent the flower?" Peter dropped his bag on the chair next to his office door and scooped the crystal vase off his desk to look for a card. 

"It was where when I got here Dr Prentice," Betsy called out from reception. 

As Peter unfolded the slip of paper attached to the single red rose Mindy dashed through the door and snatched it from his hand.

"Did you do this, Mindy? I knew you wanted to have my babies!"

"No I didn't send you a flower, Peter. I just wanted to see what kind of pitiful Valentine someone would send you." She read aloud "Something in the way she moves, Attracts me like no other lover...it's a poem."

Peter grabbed the paper back and checked the back for some sort of signature or clue as to who sent it. "I don't think this is for me."

"That's not a poem, that's a Beatles song." Danny stepped through the door. 

"Thanks, grandpa." Mindy grinned at him anyway as Tamra drifted into the office, attracted by the crowd.

"So we know it's for a woman. You expecting a Valentine, Mindy?" Peter turned to her with a questioning look.

"I'm expecting every Valentine, thank you very much. But no, I don't think that's for me. I haven't been sent a single red rose since I was 14," Mindy replied. "Orchids or go home, man."

"For someone obsessed with romance, you're awfully quick to dismiss a romantic gesture," Danny observed from the corner.

"Like you know anything about romantic gestures, Danny," she retorted. He caught her eyes briefly and they looked away from each other quickly.

"How about you, Tamra? Any chance RayRon remembered this is Valentine's Day?" Peter broke in quickly to defuse the weird moment.

"RayRon isn't the only person who would send Tamra flowers," Morgan hustled in to join the group.

Tamra gave Morgan a guarded look before turning back to Peter, "Not a chance. RayRon has given me the same thing for Valentine's Day for the last 20 years, a Hershey's kiss and a card he made himself."

"Tamra, that's really sweet!" Mindy paused and looked confused. "Wait, did you say A Hershey's Kiss? How do you even buy a single Hershey's kiss? Where do the rest of them go? If a man gave me..."

"Focus up, team! We've got a mystery to solve." Peter looked legitimately gleeful at the prospect of chasing down the culprit and mocking them mercilessly. "Where's Jer? We need everyone here now."

Jeremy popped his head in the door. "Absolutely not. This is fribbledy frou. I am managing partner and I have work to do. All of us do," he nodded meaningfully.

"Jeremy, no one is going to get anything done with this hanging over our heads," Mindy said, irritated. 

"Fine. Peter, solve the mystery of the phantom Valentine.” Jeremy turned to leave. “And do it quickly!" 

"So it's not for Mindy, and it's not for Tamra, do you think it's for Beverly or Betsy?" Peter looked around the room and everyone as a group turned to file out to reception.

"Schulman and Associates, how may I direct your call?" Betsy looked pretty swamped with every other team member otherwise occupied. 

They waited patiently while Betsy finished the phone call and looked up to find the whole office watching her. “Hi, guys!”

“Betsy, where's Beverly?” 

Beverly is on some sort of casino cruise for Valentine's Day. Apparently she's found a real 'sugar daddy'? Look at the flowers he sent!” She pointed at a spray of white and red lilies that had been hidden from view by the desk.

“Huh. Well, Betsy, looks like you have a Valentine.” Peter handed the vase over to her and she took it with a confused expression.

“Really, Dr Prentice?” Her lips moved as she read the card. “It has a poem.”

“It's a song by the Beatles, Betsy. It's so romantic!” Mindy squealed.

“Just to clarify, she didn't know that. I had to tell her that,” Danny interjected.

“Did you send this Dr Castellano?” Betsy asked.

“Of course not, Bets. The workplace is no place for romance.”

“Dr C, the workplace is the perfect place for romance. You spend like every day together, getting closer, sharing the same desk...” Morgan began.

“Okay, stop. That kind of thing never works out.” Danny shuffled uncomfortably. "What about you, Peter? How do we know you didn't send this just to stir up trouble?"

“Send a woman flowers on Valentine's Day? Amateur hour. You wait until the end of the day when the flowers are cheap and she's desperate.” 

“Gross, Peter.” Mindy held up her hand and then turned back to the desk. “Betsy, do you know who might have sent these?”

Betsy was beginning to turn a bit pink as the entire group refocused on her. “I don't know Dr L. The only Valentines I ever receive are appointment reminders from my dentist.” 

“Yikes,” Mindy gasped. 

“What are you guys doing standing around here? Who is seeing patients?” Jeremy approached from behind everyone. 

“Dr Reed, someone sent me flowers,” Betsy explained. “And a poem.”

“A beautiful song, Betsy,” Mindy interrupted.

“That's lovely, Betsy. Couldn't have happened to a nicer person. But we have WORK to do, everyone,” Jeremy responded.

“Jer...” Peter began.

“Work. Now.” Jeremy gestured at them to scatter. As he turned back to his office Peter followed him and shut the door.

“Hey, I thought you said I could take care of that!”

“Well I'm glad you found the intended recipient, but we have patients waiting. We can't shut down the office for you to play Sherlock Holmes.” Jeremy returned to the pile of paperwork in front of him. As he shifted a stack to the center of the desk Peter glimpsed something peeking out from the pile.

“Abbey Road is a great album,” Peter observed.

“Everyone likes the Beatles,” Jeremy replied with his eyes still on his paperwork.

“How about you, guy? How do you feel about the Beatles?”

Jeremy looked up and met his eyes. “I love the Beatles.”

Peter smiled. “They're really something special. Don't wait 'til they're about to marry a kindergarten teacher to tell them how you really feel.” 

“Thanks, mate. I won't.” 

Peter turned and as he opened the door he yelled “Hey Bets, Jeremy wants to talk to you!”

“Peter!”

Peter winked over his shoulder, “Happy Valentine's day, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together really quickly so it's pretty sloppy. Just a last minute Valentine for the fandom. Ya'll kick ass.


End file.
